


No Lines Attached

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kidnapping For His Own Good, M/M, Multi, Semi-Consensual Kidnapping, Time for Georgi to Have Some Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: He was going to regret this.  Georgi had no idea what was going on, and therefore what he was playing along with, but he knew he would regret it.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend/Georgi Popovich
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	No Lines Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti’s Boyfriend/Georgi Popovich  
> Prompt: Trips and Travel

The voice was unfamiliar. Georgi turned his head, but with the hood, it didn’t help a bit. He had no idea who the men grabbing his arms and hauling him away were. “We’re doing this for your own good, Georgi, have faith in us and play along.”

“That would be easier to do if I knew who you were,” Georgi argued, voice muffled by the hood. Whoever they were, they knew his name… of course, he was at the World Championships of figure skating, and while he wasn’t quite Viktor or Yuri, he was still well-known in skating circles and had a quite large fan base. Lots of people here would know his name.

“Tell you what… it’s too soon for us to tell you what’s going on, but we know Yakov, and he helped us plan this.” It was the same man, the man on his left. If he could trust these two, then knowing that Yakov knew what was happening was, indeed, reassuring. Yakov wouldn’t sign off on anyone doing this will ill intent, so he was at least safe. Georgi let himself relax a bit, making it easier for his captors to haul him off.

“Viktor was the one to come up with the plan.” The other man’s voice was a whisper, but even so, the accent was familiar enough that Georgi recognized it. If Christophe Giacometti was involved, Georgi was not only safe, this was going to be fun. Which mean the first man was probably Christophe’s boyfriend, since it wasn’t Viktor himself. Georgi tried to remember what he knew about Christophe’s current boyfriend – retired skater, he thought, but he couldn’t remember between pairs and ice dance. He had a weird name. Japanese, Georgi thought, which was an odd choice for a Swiss man. Other than that, he didn’t really know anything, unless you counted being able to date Christophe for over a year.

They got on a boat of some sort, and that’s when Christophe pulled off the hood. “Surprise!”

“Hello, Chris. I’m sorry, I’m not sure of your name?”

“Masumi.” He held out a hand. “Your rink thought you needed to take a few days to get away, forget everything, and just enjoy yourself. Viktor thought Chris and I were the perfect people to make that happen. What do you think?”

“I think I don’t have much choice, do I,” Georgi deadpanned. If he threw a fit and demanded to be taken back to shore, Christophe would probably do it, depending on just how much Viktor had promised him for making this happen. But what the hell, he was here, presumably these two were going to feed him and make sure he had clothes to wear… or not wear, with these two, it was entirely possible that once they got settled there wouldn’t be any need for clothes for a few days. A robe, maybe, if there were going to be other people around to do the actual sailing, but if the boat was just going to park somewhere?

It wasn’t. The boat was headed for a cruise ship. “We’re going on a cruise of Scandinavia,” Masumi explained. “Christophe and I aren’t planning on leaving the cabin, but you’re certainly welcome to do whatever makes you happiest.”

“Am I in the same cabin as you two?” He fully expected the answer to be yes, of course, it was Christophe and Masumi. Everyone knew how the two of them were about adventurous sex lives.

“Well, we have a suite,” Christophe said with a shrug. “You don’t have to stay in your own room if you’d rather be in with us, but Viktor thought you might be straight, so we figured you’d be better off with the option.”

“The point of this is for you to have some nice no-strings-attached fun, whatever that looks like for you!” Masumi added.

Georgi took a minute to think it over. As funny as he found the idea that Viktor thought he might be straight, it was a good question. After all, he’d never done anything with a man before. But the more he thought about it, the more he leaned toward what the hell why not? No strings attached, why not explore this? Chris and Masumi were certain to know what they were doing, and they wouldn’t take it hard if he decided that he was, in fact, straight and this wasn’t for him. “Let’s see how it goes, but I’d at least like to try.”


End file.
